Bukan Mimpi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Aku mencium bau yang tidak seharusnya tidak kucium dari kamarku. Bau amis darah. Kulihat genangan darah ada dihadapanku. Cairan berwarna merah segar itu ada dihadapanku. Kupikir itu mimpi, namun aku salah. Peristiwa ini ternyata bukanlah mimpi... Sasuke's POV, ONE-SHOT, event Bloody May PFFI, please RnR


**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Kalo punya Naruto punya Fei, Kakashi akan pacaran dengan Fei (hah?).

**a/n**: Dibuat dalam rangka event PFFI: Bloody May. Maaf jika kesan 'dark'-nya tidak sampai.

**Warning**: Typo(s) yang cetar membahana badai bertebaran dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Mimpi**

**.**

**.**

Bukan satu atau dua kali aku mengalami mimpi seperti ini. Mimpi dimana diriku terbangun dari tidur dan menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari. Ya, seakan aku seperti tidak bermimpi karena di mimpiku aku tetap adalah 'aku'. Alhasil, setiap aku bangun dari tidur (benar-benar bangun dari tidur dan bukan mimpi lagi) dan menjalani aktivitas, aku akan merasa de javu.

Dan sekarang aku bermimpi lagi. Di mimpiku, aku bangun tidur seperti biasa, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah. Iya, seperti di dunia nyata, salah satu guru yang paling menyebalkan (menurutku) memberikan tes kecil sebelum mulai pelajaran hari itu. Dan seperti biasa juga, aku selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di tes dadakan itu. Dasar, mau mimpi, mau nyata, sama saja, tidak ada bedanya…

Hari ini sekolah usai lebih cepat. Oh tunggu, namanya juga mimpi, kalau bukan mimpi ya tidak mungkin aku pulang sekolah lebih awal. Begitu sampai di rumah, kulihat kakakku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, adalah seorang Anbu, makanya ia harus bekerja setiap hari. Lho? Tapi kenapa kakak baru akan berangkat kerja sekarang? Biasanya kan ia sudah berangkat waktu subuh? Oke, ini adalah mimpi, apa pun bisa terjadi dalam mimpi setiap orang.

Aku sangat sayang pada kakakku. Well, itu bukan rahasia pribadi lagi. Dan bukan hanya aku, tetapi seluruh orang yang mengenal dia (baik kenal langsung atau hanya tahu namanya) pasti mengagumi dirinya. Kakak pernah lompat kelas waktu sekolah, lulus ujian chuunin lebih cepat daripada teman-teman seangkatannya, dan sekarang ia menjadi Anbu termuda saat ini. Sungguh, belum ada orang yang lebih muda darinya yang menjadi Anbu. Tuh kan, siapa yang tidak akan kagum dengan dirinya?

Baik di dunia mimpi maupun dunia nyata, aku tetap memiliki perasaan sayang dan iri pada kakakku. Iya, aku juga menyimpan rasa iri padanya. Kenapa? Jelas karena aku juga ingin seperti dia. apalagi karena ayahku selalu membanding-bandingkan diriku dan kakak. _Hello_, aku dan kakak adalah pribadi yang berbeda, tidak akan mungkin menjadi sama. Anak kembar saja ada perbedaannya, apalagi yang bukan bersaudara kembar, kan? Tapi sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa, aku tetap sayang kakakku.

Duh, rasanya aku lelah sekali hari ini. Tunggu, kok aku bisa lelah ya? Bukankah sekarang aku masih bermimpi? Memangnya kau bisa merasa lelah di mimpimu? Ah sudahlah, hiraukan saja, namanya juga mimpi, apa saja bisa terjadi.

Entah kenapa mimpiku kali ini panjang sekali. Biasanya kalau aku mimpi seperti ini, siangnya (siang yang di mimpiku) paling sudah terbangun. Tetapi sekarang hari sudah gelap di mimpiku. Apa dunia nyata aku tidur sangat lelap ya? Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul sebelas malam. Astaga, tidak di dunia, tidak di mimpi, aku tetap betah belajar sampai tengah malam. Heran, kok bisa sama ya?

Hampir tengah malam. Aku bingung, kenapa aku masih belum terbangun dari mimpiku, ya? Dan…kenapa di rumah sangat sepi saat ini? Biasanya jam segini ayah dan ibu masih mengobrol di ruang tengah, sedang kakakku biasanya baru akan sampai rumah sepulang kerja. Iya, keluarga kami seperti keluarga kalong, bisa bertahan untuk tidak tidur setidaknya sampai tengah malam. Walau ini mimpi, tetapi aku tetap merasa keheningan ini sangat janggal. Benar-benar tidak ada suara, tidak ada cahaya dari luar kamarku, tidak ada suara langkah kaki kakak yang seharusnya sudah pulang. Sunyi, senyap. Ah, tapi biarlah, aku melanjutkan belajar saja.

Tetapi tidak sampai beberapa lama kemudian, aku mencium bau yang aneh. Bau yang tidak lazim, aroma yang seharusnya tidak tercium begitu jelas di setiap rumah. Bau amis, bau darah. Ng, mungkin…mungkin ibuku sedangkan memotong daging ikan atau daging ayam? Yah, biasalah, kadang kedua daging itu kalau dipotong dan belum dibersihkan pasti masih ada darahnya. Tapi…dari aromanya, tidak mungkin darah ayam atau ikan. Maksudku, tidak mungkin sampai aroma amisnya masuk ke kamarku, memangnya sebanyak apa darah yang dikeluarkan dari kedua macam daging itu ketika dipotong?

Kemudian aku pun mulai penasaran. Dan takut. Iya, aku mulai merasa takut. Aku berusaha menepis segala pikiran aneh, pikiran negatif, pikiran menyeramkan yang terlintas di otakku. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengendalikan mentalku. Sambil membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, aku melirik ke lorong-lorong dekat kamarku, mencoba mencari darimana asal bau amis yang kucium ini.

Sungguh mimpi yang aneh, aku tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena saat aku tiba di depan ruang tengah, aku melihat banyak bercak darah. Bukan, bukan hanya 'bercak' ternyata, tetapi saat aku menyalakan lampu, di ruang tengah sendiri terdapat genangan darah merah segar. Dan…astaga, kenapa kedua orangtuaku rebah di lantai? Kenapa mereka bersimbah darah? Kenapa?

Lalu kulihat di dekat tubuh kedua orangtuaku ada kakak. Kakakku baik-baik saja. Anehnya, kedua tangannya penuh darah, mata sharingan-nya aktif, raut wajahnya berbeda dengan raut wajahnya tadi pagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Seakan orang yang berdiri di hadapanku bukanlah kakakku.

Aku berusaha untuk berpikir. Kedua orangtuaku berdarah dengan hebatnya. Kedua tangan kakakku berlumuran darah. Mungkinkah…astaga, mungkinkah ini perbuatan kakakku? Tunggu, bukankah ini mimpi? Oke, ini adalah mimpi buruk. Saat aku terbangun nanti, aku akan melihat ibu menyambutku dengan hangat dari dapur, ayahku pun pasti akan sedang membaca koran, lalu kakak akan bersiap untuk kerja seperti biasa. Ini mimpi. Aku yang belum pernah melihat darah seperti itu mengulurkan tangan dan cairan darah itu tertempel di kulit tanganku.

"Ke- kenapa…" kataku terbata-bata. "Kenapa kakak…?"

"Karena aku ingin mengukur seberapa besar kekuatanku," jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hanya itu?! Hanya karena itu kau membunuh ayah dan ibu?!" tanyaku marah.

Ini mimpi, tetapi semua orang, baik mimpi atau bukan, pasti akan emosi jika saudara kandungmu membunuh orangtuamu. Tetapi aku penasaran, diam-diam aku mencubit keras paha belakangku. _SAKIT_. Tunggu, bukankah kau tidak akan merasa sakit jika kau sedang ada dalam mimpi? Kenapa sekarang aku merasa sakit?

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke," ucap kakakku pelan sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan rumah.

Apa? Ini bukan mimpi? Berarti…darah ini…darah yang ditanganku…ayah…ibu…ini nyata? Kakak membunuh mereka? Sial, kepalaku sakit…pandanganku mengabur…

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Enggak, jangan bilang kalau ini aneh. Kenapa? Karena Fei udah tau duluan kalo ini aneh #dor. Iya, Fei tau cerita sebenernya adalah Itachi membunuh klannya, bukan hanya orangtuanya. Tapi di fict ini Fei lebih ingin menyorot bagian orangtuanya.

REVIEW!


End file.
